Qui
Qui is a style of magic manipulation that focuses on internal damage as opposed to external. Overview A variation of Magic Alteration that involves the manipulation of one's internal magic to suit their needs, effectively making it Internal Magic Alteration. The user can use it to sense the energy of every living thing, whether it uses magic, Curses, or is even an individual without magic from Edolas. The user can simply feel everything happening around him, and can even fight with his eyes close, or blindfolded. the user will see different variations of magics in different colors. They can even see ambient eternano in the air, which appears as a light blue. When looking at an object that possesses no magic power in it whatsoever, it instead appears as a blank spot, allowing the user to still react to it in the sea of ambient eternano that surrounds the user. The only exception to the sensory capabilities of this magic are users of the Magic Stealth, or are otherwise in another dimension. Another aspect of this magic is the fact that the user can manipulate it to do practically anything they want. They can use it to increase physical capabilities, recover from injury at an accelerated rate, attack opponents internally, or phase through multiple opponents to strike them in a line. When attacking through the latter method, blue blasts of energy are seen exiting the target's body, while still being detrimental others who touch it. The user can even fire beams of his magical energy or manipulate them into different shapes, such as spheres or daggers. Any projectile that the user creates has the same capability as their physical attacks. Another interesting ability is the magic's ability to diffuse other forms of magic. While not as effective as wave, the user can use their own magic to weaken other spells it makes contact with, and hopefully overpower them. This skill also allows the user to touch those who can normally become intangible, such as with Elemental Body techniques or density shifting, allowing them to effectively strike said individuals. This also is an excellent defensive skill, as the user can create barriers or coat their body in their magical energy, possessing the same effect as their actual attacks. The user's attacks can be channeled through materials to attack from behind walls, or travel up conductible materials (which is anything that isn't magic proofed or Curse powered), to shock opponents with Qui. The aura of this magic even ensures that the user doesn't need to directly touch their target to give them the force of a punch. As long as they can get within the range of one foot radius of their target, they'll still feel the full power of the user's strikes. The smallest touch from the user's attacks will cause immediate muscle fatigue from internal damage. Prolonged, or direct damage to the body of the user's targets can even prove fatal. Qui can even be used to maintain homeostasis, allowing the user high resistance to heat and cold-based attacks, as well as the ability to survive in extreme temperatures without the aid of any special kinds of clothing. Qui even has magnetic properties, allowing the user to stick to walls, people, and other objects, not letting go until the user negates the charge themselves. This can even be used to walk on water or other non-solid surfaces. The final one of Qui's abilities is the ability to transfer magic power to others through direct contact with the user's magic, either in the form of a blast or direct physical contact. This can be done selectively, so it could pass through and damage an opponent, while merging with a teammate to increase their power. Through transferring all of their remaining power into an ally, a Qui user can increase their power exponentially. Generally, a user's Qui will be blue, but there are a rare few of the Adams bloodline who possess "pure" magical energy. This turns their Qui gold, and makes their magic even more potent. Another strange coloring is Altar's magic, which is purple. Trivia Qi is a term used to refer to the circulating life force whose existence and properties are the basis of much Chinese philosophy and medicine. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic